


Lazy Sunday: Sloth

by Lyansi



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyansi/pseuds/Lyansi
Summary: What better way to enjoy a Sunday than like a sloth? Lazing around, enjoying the sun, and napping in the grass.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Seven Deadly Sins of Inuyasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932457
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Lazy Sunday: Sloth

[ ](https://lyansi.tumblr.com/post/629801893549457408/the-seven-deadly-sins-of-inuyasha-sloth-here-is)

Artwork by [Lyansi](https://lyansi.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
